


Will You?

by HXIII



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXIII/pseuds/HXIII
Summary: In which Viren actually wants Aaravos’ attention and praise. Also, Viren makes a good teacher.





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU! My excuse to write self indulgent Viravos PWP

_ ‘I will need your assistance with something.’ _

Viren stares at the stack of documents on the table, then back at Aaravos who oh so casually saunters over to his desk. Viren manages a scowl as Aaravos leans to in( _ too  _ close - does he not believe in personal space?), orange gold eyes expectant. 

“You already know how to do this.” Viren deadpans. ÷He gives the documents another look over, oblivious to Aaravos’ true motives. His heart jumps at wanting to help the elf but at the same time, ‘for what?’

“Correction. I  _ used  _ to know how to do this.” Slender fingers point to the bottom of the document. 

“I’m about to leave.” Viren is annoyed, growing suspicious. 

“Already?” Aaravos asks in genuine concern. And by genuine, Viren just thinks it’s bs, all part of Aaravos’ ’charm’ he usually pulls.

“It’s  _ 5pm. _ ” Viren says in exasperation, standing up abruptly. The office is already empty. What the hell is Aaravos trying to pull?

“Encrypting is your expertise though,” Aaravos’ voice pulls him in, as well as his wit and , damn. What kind of cologne is that anyway? It instantly reminds him of a cool night forest after sweet rain. 

“True,” Viren gives the startouch elf another glance, this time eyes widening at Aaravos’ intense gaze. It makes him slightly nervous, but not in a bad way. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Viren bites out, giving in. He rolls up the sleeves of his black turtleneck, but not before adding “But  _ only  _ for 15 minutes.”

“Whatever you say,” Aaravos’ voice comes out smooth as silk - he does not seem the least bit discouraged at Virens attitude. In fact, he is more interested in grabbing the chair and sitting sitting next to Viren too close yet again and watching him type.

“I’m only ten lines in, and I’ve already found five bugs. The syntax you’re using 

here is pretty weak.” 

There’s a shift and then the weight of Aaravos leaning over his shoulder, startling Viren. He stops typing. 

“Go on,” Aaravos nearly coos in his ear. Viren breathes, closing his eyes. He’s not exactly pulling away.

“Uh, right. “ Viren goes on to continue, clearing his throat. The tiny warm glow of Aaravos’ starry freckles skin glow in the darkness of the empty office, as well as the dimly lit computer screen.

“So um, what kind of magic are you trying to incorporate with this?” Viren finds his focus again, fingers typing fast. There’s a moment before Aaravos speaks again. 

“To assist in measuring the rate at which elves regenerate magic.” 

“ _ Only  _ elves?” Viren slowly stops, heart thudding in his ear. He gasps as he feels the soft curtain of silk hair along his face as the elf nuzzles against him closer. 

“Yes,” Aaravos says, looking away from the screen. He reaches over to gently grip Viren’s chin, forcing their gazes to lock. “For now. It’s why I am in need of your input. Want you to help me.”

And just like that, Viren nearly crumbles at those words - the words of Aaravos  _ wanting  _ and  _ needing  _ his input and expertise is nothing short of unbelievable. He feels his body heat up. 

Again, not in a bad way.

And Aaravos must know this, having already invaded Virens space. He touches him with even the most smallest brush of fingers against his lower lip, and whispers to him so intimately, and privately that Viren isn’t sure he hears him right.  _ ‘partner with me, help me, and I can serve you in any way you wish’ _

Viren swallows the lump in his throat, keyboard temporarily forgotten as he traces his gaze along the unbuttoned collar of the elf’s shirt, the warm glow of a midnight star is distracting -  _ all  _ of Aaravos is distracting. 

Viren isn’t going to pretend Aaravos doesn’t distract him. He can’t hide this attraction even if he wants to. 

“Just say the word.” And Viren closes his eyes, arches into Aaravos’ touch as the elf whispers the words against his neck. It’s  _ good  _ like this, his body feels aflame with a sudden desire for Aaravos to just touch. 

“I-“ Viren finds his voice again, feels himself getting hard as those whispers turn into soft kisses that trail down his cheek, along the stubble down his face, the length along his neck and stup just under his pulse. Viren fails to hold back a moan, grabbing on to Aaravos’ shoulders to ground himself - not push him away.

It’s not long before Viren is breathless, totally distracted by Aaravos’ hands, his mouth, his body totally entrapping Viren by touch, taste, smell. 

Strong arm wraps around his waist, tugging him forward until Viren is straddling Aaravos’ lap. His hands grasp broad shoulders, feeling the elf solid and warm body. Viren sees that Aaravos is more captivating up close. His face heats with sudden arousal.

“What is it?”

“You’re-” Viren wants to say  _ enticing _ , addictive. “A  _ huge  _ distraction sometimes.” The words don’t have any bite to them, don’t even sound accusatory. 

This is true. Viren often finds himself day-dreaming mid-assignment more often these days and sometimes his thoughts are just stuck because of whatever it is Aaravos, the elf he isn’t really supposed to trust is up to something.

“I don’t try to be.” There is no guilt in his tone. Aaravos wants Viren to know how deep his interest is for him. Viren isn’t so sure how deep it runs just yet.

Viren lets Aaravos take control, his mouth opening instantly with Aaravos’ tongue delve deep into his mouth and pull him close, not wanting to let him go. 

It makes Viren breathless. It’s hot, turning the desire in the pit of his gut to something unreal. This is something he hasn’t felt in a long while with anyone else. 

He’s almost surprised at how much he wants to be devoured, especially with Aaravos’ strong hold over him, both physically and metaphorically.

Viren breaks away first, panting. Eyes dark from want. Aaravos licks at the string of saliva trailing between their mouths.

Those slender hands slip under his sweater, caress heated skin of his abs. Viren releases a shudder, temporarily losing his train of thought, hips rocking. All the while he can feel Aaravos warm, hard, and bulging against him. His shirt is lifted, and Aaravos’ half lidded gaze is still on him. Viren gasps as the elf licks a warm trail up his chest. 

The feel of it has Viren arching his back, his shoulders making contact with the edge of the desk. And Aaravos, oh gods. He’s moaning to the taste of Viren’s skin, his tongue lapping at dusky nipples turning red. Viren throws his head back, the hardness in his pants growing unbearable he’s nearly leaking.

“Touch yourself,” 

That voice just  _ does _ things to him, make him throb at the intensity behind those words that he chooses to obey. It’s fast and quick, and his hand is gripping the thickness of his dick while the other reaches up, hand grasping at silver hair and the base of sharp horns. 

“You’re doing so good for me,” the heat radiating from the elf has him moaning, hand slowly jerking himself off to the timbre of the voice flooding him with intense heated  _ want. _

With the darkness of the room, Viren’ stomach tenses, abs glistening with saliva and - oh fuck - the haze of arousal nearly spikes as Aaravos shifts to lay him across the empty side of the desk. 

It seems as if Aaravos can’t keep staring and touching at his body. Viren releases a shuddery gasp as fast hands trail down his stomach, over his wet hand slick with pre-come, and grips him. Aaravos leans forward, closes his eyes and whispers against his lips  _ good boy you’re so perfect for me  _ that he’s rocking into those smooth hands that Viren curses. 

“Fuck,” Viren lets Aaravos edge him until he’s a panting mess. The elf stops, gaze transfixed on Virens flushed and disheveled form. 

“Want more of you,” Viren says before kissing him back. And Aaravos doesn’t decline, just gives Viren what he wants with an equally intense fervor. Aaravos is hard, and the way he moans into Viren’s mouth, the deep timbre of it has Viren arching into him, needy. 

The gasp that escapes his mouth when a deep moan as his hands are pinned above his head, _keens_ when the heat of Aaravos, hard, slick, and _gods_ _fuck_ grinds so slow against him Viren nearly chokes on his arousal.

It’s almost as if he can’t breathe - everything about Aaravos is intense and Viren is weak and powerless against anything the elf gives him, wants it so bad that the tightness in his gut has him shaking.

“S-shit,” And nearly comes thick, long and hard with the name of  _ Aara  _ against his lips. 

He tenses from the intensity of it, arms trying to ground himself on anything, but he can’t because the thought of  _ why the hell is this elf so damn strong _ and Viren is getting off to being this submissive, being willingly wrecked by this  _ godsforsaken  _ elf that it burns so damn good. 

And Viren sighs deep, frustrated when Aaravos shifts and lets him go, but not completely. He leaves one hand on Viren, a finger tracing kiss bitten lips. It’s as if he’s mesmerized. 

It leaves Viren breathless, panting and a disheveled mess. The look Aaravos gives him after he catches his breath is - 

_ holy shit _

And whatever high he’s on, Viren takes it. He’s sliding from the table and pushing the elf back, ignoring the mess on his body because he still  _ wants  _ and will do this willingly. And wants he does. Wants  _ more _ of whatever Aaravos is willing to give him.

His body coils tight with arousal, tongue wrapping around that single digit. 

“Need to - “ the words are said in between every kiss when he kneels, traces both lips and tongue up along Aaravos’ pant leg. 

Viren is lust drunk, the haze of arousal thick when he traces a long wet stripe along the underside of Aaravos’ dick with his tongue. The grip on his hair tightens. Viren swears he can come like this untouched. 

“Stars,” Viren moans, dick pulsing at the sound of the elf rising under his breath. Viren wants to hear more of it, wraps his tongue around the head of him which is already wet with slick. He swears he can feel the slick slide down his throat as he inches slowly nearly to the base. 

Viren chokes, the grip on the back of his head neither pulling or pushing him away. With a throaty moan and wet lips, and pulls back. 

Holy fuck, the taste of Aaravos has him lust drunk that he slowly inches down the length of the elf’s dick the best he can again. Closing his eyes in bliss doesn’t stop the tears that start, but it’s nothing compared to the tightness in his throat as Aaravos is so deep in his throat that his nose touches toned abs. He is forced back, a coughing choking mess. 

“You’re too delectable for me, Vir.” 

Viren, dazed, is forced up by his chin. Aaravos’ tongue enters his mouth and he’s pushed up against the desk again. The ache coiling in his gut is tight, heated. Makes him want to touch himself. 

“Come home with me,”    
  



End file.
